Life's Battle
by oODomoOo
Summary: There was only one thing Kagome could say now....."Happy Birthday daddy." She knew it was all her fault but her friends say it isn't, but she thinks otherwise........real summary inside.....only language and serious abuse.
1. How it all Started

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Summary: Kagome has been abused by her mother ever since her father has died, her mother had blamed her for his death. What happens when she's forced to move with her mother and to a new school, and who is this dude with the silver hair? How will she make friends when her mom does not allow it? Well let's find out and see...

Chapter1: How it all started....

Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16, my dad died when I was 6, when she used to love me. It was a terrible accident, a terrible train accident that is. My mom thinks it's my fault....but I kind of do too, she also regrets saving me instead of my father, that makes me very sad. My mom got so mad at me. But I can't tell anyone about what she does to me, or she says that she's gonna kill me like 'I' did to daddy, but I didn't mean to...I wanted my dolly back. The one that my daddy gave me so long ago and it was his.... So now do you want to know what happened?....even if you don't I'll tell you anyways....

:FB:

"_Mommy can we go to the store please! I wants to gets another dolly!" Little 6 year old Kagome said, tugging on her mother's skirt._

"_Okay dear! Go get daddy and we'll go." Kagome's mother, Jana, smiled at her daughter and patted her head. She turned from her dish washing and watched Kagome run upstairs with her old doll she got from her grandmother, Kaede. But it was all torn so she wanted another one._

"_Daddy!!! Let's GO!!!!" Kagome went to her father and screamed in his ear. Kagome's father, Hitoshi, was working all night and fell asleep on his desk. Kagome giggled._

"_Where are we gonna go Kaggs?" Kagome giggled once more at her nickname that ONLY her daddy called her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along downstairs while talking at the same time. She was pretty strong for a little girl. Hitoshi smiled._

"_We going to the store, 'cause mommy said we could go gets me another dolly."_

"_Really now? Did she say that? Well okay then. But you forgot something." Kagome put on her concentrating face. Thinking......thinking.......thinking......? _

"_DADDY! I don't know what I forgot!!! Tell ME!!!" She said stomping her feet._

"_Nothing. Never mind." Hitoshi went downstairs and Kagome just stood there dumbly. Then she ran downstairs. _

_She saw her dad give her mom a kiss and say 'thank you'. Kagome didn't care if they were kissing...she thought that she should be old enough to handle it._

"_Daddy what did mommy say? Why'd you say thank you?" _

"_Nothing dear. No go and get in the car don't forget to-" Jana was cut off._

"_BUCKLE UP! I know!" Kagome ran off. Jana and Hitoshi just shook their heads. _

_Later...._

_They arrived at the store. They separated because Jana realized she had to get something for her husband. Hitoshi took Kagome to get her new dolly._

_Kagome knew where to go of course, the toy section. Her father just followed her steps. When they reached the aisle Kagome went immediately to the one and only doll she knew that she wanted. _

"_DADDY! It's this one!" Kagome pointed up to it. Hitoshi got it down and nodded his head. When they were walking to the register he stared at the doll. It had long and silky black hair, pale face, and a maidens robe. It didn't look all that bad._

_They finally reached one he paid for it and Kagome grabbed the bag and went to find her mom. Hitoshi ran right after her. They all gathered up and went to the car. Hitoshi was driving and Jana put the sack in the back seat with Kagome. When they started driving Kagome opened the window and popped her head out. But her mom told her to put her head back inside._

_Kagome wondered what she bought so she peeked inside. It was a gold necklace. She took it out of its container. It was engraved. It said something.......but her mother took it away from her before she could get a chance to read it. Kagome sighed. And took her new dolly and stuck her out the window. The wind was pretty strong, but she thought that she could hold onto it. Kagome started giggling and losing a little bit of her grip, but she didn't notice. They were starting to slow down, because they came near railroad tracks. When they went over the bump of the tracks that's when Kagome lost full grip and the doll fell._

"_STOP!!! DADDY STOP THE CAR!!!! MY DOLLY!!!" Kagome yelled. Her father stopped, he reversed the car to where he was on the tracks now. Kagome hurriedly got out of the car, but unknown their attention a train was coming their way and was coming from her fathers side. Kagome's mother jumped out of the car to get Kagome, and got her sack too. She picked up Kagome and stood up and then thats when she noticed the train coming so close to hitting the car. She ran out of the way and tripped over the rail. She screamed towards Hitoshi, but it was too late for him the train already hit the car by the time she looked up from the fall. She released Kagome, and just stared at the place where her father once was._

_Kagome looked up from the fall too. She had a little scrapes and bruises but other than that she was fine. When she looked she no longer saw the car, but only the long way of the train passing by. She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe this. She was only six. Did this really happen to her? When Kagome looked back she saw the sack. She went through it and got the golden chain out again. This time she actually read it. Her eyes widened at the message. Poor little Kagome was now sobbing her eyes out. She could only say one thing...._

"_Happy Birthday daddy." Kagome looked up at the sky and broke down._

**A/N: OMG! That was so sad I'm crying now!!! I even wrote the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'm sorry for the long wait on my other story, Falling in Love! I'll try to update soon on that!**

**Loves ya,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx **

**;)**

**4/16/09**


	2. We're Moving

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Chapter2: We're Moving

So now you know what happened to me ten years ago. After that my life was never the same again. My mom hated me. She never treated me the same. She started to drink, smoke, and sleep out.....if you really don't know she's kinda a slut now.....but I feel so sorry for her. I hated it. But I still love my mother, I can't help it though, she's done so much for me....before the accident.

I still do have that doll that daddy bought me, and that necklace. I have it around my neck where it will be safe. Mommy tells me she hits me because I look like daddy, long black silky hair, with big brown doe eyes. She won't even let me call her mommy anymore, I have to call her by her first name.

* * *

I only have one friend here in Kyoto, but mommy doesn't know about her, cause she wouldn't let me have any friends. So therefore I only have one friend, Yumi. She's the ONLY one who knows what mommy does to me. She won't tell anyone else. So here's what's happening now. I am moving, period. That's all there is to it, well and it's in Tokyo. I'm sure it's not that bad....or so I thought.

"Hi, Jana." I said in a quiet touched voice. She never wanted me to speak out loud to her, or be happy around her. I move to get my backpack, but her hand snatches it away first and then she throws it across the room. I just looked down at my feet ashamed I did something wrong.

"Your not going to school today." She said with a croak in her voice.

"Yes, Jana. But may I please ask why?" I looked up. She had all the disgusting effects of drugs.

"We are moving to Tokyo. Now get out of my sight you filthy thing! Pack up! You better be ready by 5 o'clock. If your not, too bad, your gonna have to leave the rest of your stuff here!" She slapped me. I hadn't known why but I just winced and took the slap. I got use to her hitting me since she hit me often.

I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom. I started clearing my things, and went downstairs to get some boxes. I checked the time, it was 2 o'clock. I sighed and got packing. Although I didn't have much.

I got done packing at 4:40. So now I have 20 minutes of free time.

_'Schools out, maybe I should go and check on Yumi and tell her goodbye.' _I came downstairs to tell Jana that I was going out. But I highly doubt she would actually let me.

"Jana, May I please go out to the park." Jana looked up at me solemnly. That's when I saw the book in her hands with pictures of her and father when they were young, but Jana was only 37 right now that's not that old yet.

"I don't care Kagome you can. Just go away and leave me alone before I hit you again." Yes, sometimes Jana can be very freely but thats only because she doesn't ever want to see me in her face. She this me so I don't look like daddy anymore.

I walk silently down the sidewalk. Watching people laughing, having fun, loving. I sigh at all the things that could've happened if I hadn't gone after my dolly. I am actually going to her house, yes, I have lied to my mother, I always end up feeling guilty. I hate lying, but that's the only way to get passed through.

I finally reach Yumi's house. Knock on the door, and wait a few second then someone finally comes to the door. It was Yumi's father.

"Hello sir. Is Yumi here?" I said once again in my silent type voice. He just smiled and called Yumi to come down. I knew that he knew who I was. I heard running and laughing come down the stairs. When she came to the door she suppressed her laughs to giggles to nothing more.

"Hey, Kagome. So what's up?" She said while shooing her dad away and letting me step inside.

"I just came to say goodbye." I said nonchalantly._ 'I hate when I have to say goodbye.'_

"B-but why? Where are you going?" She looked so sad, like she was about to cry. I came close and hugged her tightly she hugged me back. She was my best friend in the entire world, well the only friend. I was crying now, tears raining down my face. This was it.

"I am moving to Tokyo, But when I get old enough I'll come visit you. Okay?"

"Kagome please don't go! I need you here. Your like the only one who I could really trust." She was crying too.

"Please don't cry. I said I will come visit you, and I will, I promise." I untangle myself from the hug. I wave goodbye and walk away. No more friends. I silently cried my whole way home. I wiped my tears away when I got home so Jana wouldn't hit me for crying for no reason, but there really was a reason I just would never tell her. I sighed once more. I have been doing that a lot today. I went inside and checked the time. It was almost time to leave. I went upstairs to my room and got my boxes and brought them downstairs. I saw Jana sitting on the couch drinking there silently and still staring at the book. She does this everyday.

"Jana, do you want me to pack the things in the truck now?" I said not walking to her but looking straight at her. She didn't look up at me this time. She only spoke in a quiet voice that I usually spoke through.

"I don't care what you do just get it packed and then we will go." I knew she didn't see me nod but I did anyways. I took the boxes one by one. It didn't take long since we threw out most of dads stuff. I still don't know why we had to do that. I finished late. Then we left.

It was a long 4 hour drive. I did listen to music in the car when Jana turned on the radio. I sang to certain songs that I thought were catchy, I didn't sing loud enough though to where Mother could hear me. I sat in the back seat like always, and that was an advantage.

We finally arrived there after two more hours. I was sleeping throughout those 2 hours. When I got out of the car I saw a beautiful house right in front of me. It was two story, light blue with beautiful windows. I wondered how she could ever afford this.

"Kagome, when you get done bringing all the boxes in the house and the couches are moved in **(Movers moved the furniture. Kagome had to move in the boxes though.) **I want you to come downstairs and I will talk to you. Do you understand me?" She said not looking towards me, I understood why. My face saddened.

"Yes, Moth- I mean Jana." I was in big trouble now. I almost called her mother. She's going to hit me. I was scared now. I looked up very slowly at Jana. She was now staring at me, angry.

" You are lucky were not moved in yet. I would've hit you so hard you nasty rat." With that she walked away. I let the tear fall when she disappeared out of sight.

"How will I survive here?" I whispered to myself.

I packed throughout the day put all the kitchen ware up, set up the living room, set up my room, and put Jana's boxes in her room. She would never let me unpack her stuff. I walked downstairs and to the living room. This indeed was a beautiful house. When I walked into the living room I saw mother staring at the book again.

"Jana, I finished packing. What is it you were going to tell me again?" I was never to sit on these couches. Only thing in my bedroom am I allowed to sit, well I am also allowed to sit and eat in the dining room.

Jana walked up to me. She stood in front of me. I knew what was going to happen. She was going to hit me. And she did she punched, and it was hard, I fell to the ground with a loud thump. I rubbed my sore cheek.

"That's what you get for calling me mother, you little brat." She went a sat back down. I just stayed there on the floor. Still holding my cheek.

"Now for you new school you will be going to Yoshiko high. You know the rest of the rules. No friends, get good grades, and all the rest of them. You break one of those rules and you know what will happen.

Yes, I do know what will happen. I haven't broken one of those rules yet, well except for the one about having a friend. I walked up to my new room. I sat on my bed and took out my notebook and started to doodle. I always loved to draw, sing, write, etc. I sometimes make my own songs.

**2 hours of nothingness......**

I checked the time. It was almost ten, and I had school tomorrow. I went to take a shower. Got dressed and went to sleep. It's as simple as every night. The SAME as every night.

When I got comfortable in bed I started to wonder off about how school was going to be. I didn't like my thought at all. In fact it was terrible. Being bullied, hated, and pitied.

**A/N: Wow I hope this really did come out longer than I usually write. Which it probably did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for all your comments! I liked them a lot! Please review!**

**Loves ya, ;)**

**xXAngels_LoveXx **

**4/18/09**


	3. She Found Out

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Chapter3: She Found Out

* * *

So now here is school. I didn't like it much at first, cause the day was really weird. But it turned out okay after about a few weeks maybe even less. I never really did communicate with anyone. I was too scared of anyone else finding out my secret and replacing my other best friend, although I thought I was pretty rude when I just left without any other words. Well I am going to tell you about school now and how it's been going these few months... oh and just to tell you I have a different personality outside of home. Just had to tell you that so you don't get confused. Okay on with my story...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-! Slam!

_'Well there's my alarm. Time to get up for another horrid day.' _I thought to myself. I got up and went to my closet and picked out a pair of black skin tight jeans and a light blue t-shirt that said 'STFU'. How I loved this shirt, but Jana doesn't know I have it and besides I always do the laundry and mostly everything around the house. I don't even know what mothers job is. I bought this shirt when I went shopping. That was probably the first time I truly smiled and had fun since the accident. I put on a blue hoodie.

I grabbed my shoes and grabbed my bag. I went downstairs grabbed a granola bar and saw mom on the couch sleeping. I crept to the door quietly and opened the door as softly as I could and slipped through it, when I got out I closed it as softly as I could once more. Then I hopped down the steps and ate my granola bar.

One problem, two bites, and three words.

"WHERE'S SCHOOL AT?!" I screamed so loud birds flew out of their nest and scrambled away, frightened. I looked around and saw some girl walking to school.

_'I can't believe I have to do this. What if we become friends? Oh My Effing God!' _I thought to my self slapping my forehead. I ran over to her as quick as I could. When I got close enough I slowed down walked as quiet as I could and tapped on her shoulder.

She freaked. And guess what she did.

C'mon! I know you know what she did.

That's right! She turned and almost hit me!

But I learned to have fast reflexes from my father.

"Whoa! Wait! I am not a stalker! I just wanted to ask a question!" I yelled, which was probably the first time since I always speak in such a quiet manner. She stopped swinging at me and just stood there.....waiting.

"Ummm..." Okay now I was scared and nervous. "I was just wondering if you were walking to school now, and if you were can you tell me what school?" I was fiddling with my fingers nervously, although I probably had no reason to.

"Uhhhh, yeah I'm walking to school, and I go to Yoshiko high." Those words were like music to my ears. YES, now I have a way to get to school! Wow I'm so weird. Am I PMSing or something? I just shrugged of my strange enough personality.

"Is it alright if I walk with you to school then? 'Cause I'm kinda new and I don't know where to go or what to do." The girl just stood there. It looked like she was thinking on her decision. I was hoping and praying to kami that she would say yes.

"Yeah sure why not. Oh by the name's Sango Yue. Your's?" She said holding out her hand. A FRIENDLY suggestion. UH OH! I guess I just have to face my fears cause that's how you get rid of them right? I took her hand in mine and shook it.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you." I said this time in my quiet tone. I was feeling ashamed now. I don't know what to do if she asks me to go to her house or if she wants to come to mine.

I just pushed the thought aside for now.

_'Maybe I should worry when the actual problem comes up. Which is probably soon.' _The walk to school was kinda awkward in a way because we didn't really talk at all. I could see school was almost in sight. This when she tried to start a conversation.

"Sooooo, where'd you move from?" She said not looking toward me, but toward the school. Why was there something on my face. Well there's a bruise but I bet she won't see it with the makeup I have on to cover it. Yes, I wear makeup to cover my bruises that are visible to others.

"I moved from Kyoto." I said still in the small voice of tone I use.

"Hey, why are you so quiet all of a sudden, before you were.....so.....so LOUD!" She yelled out the word loud, I guess to emphasize how loud I was.

"Um. No reason. Will you help me get a pass and everything else for school." I said changing the subject as quick as possible before the problem got any further than it shouldn't have.

"Sure.....?" She said holding out the R in the word. When ran to the office when we heard the bell. When we reached the destination I got my schedule and we got our late excuse passes, and left for class.

"Give me your schedule and I'll see what classes we have together." I gave it to her. Not looking at her.

She scanned mine and gave it back.

"Okay so we have only three classes together and then you the rest with some friends of mine. You can meet them after our first class 'cause that's one of the classes that we have together. Okay?" I looked at my schedule again and saw what class we were going to.

_'UGH! You have GOT to be kidding me! I have English FIRST! I hate this class!' _I frowned. Now I probably have frown lines. I need to smile more. But I'm too afraid of forgetting the rules and then I smile around mother. I don't want to be hit.

"EARTH TO KAGOME!!!" Sango just pushed my forehead with her index finger and I stumbled a bit. I regained my balance, and stood straight. We walked into class and I walked up to the teacher.

"Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new student." The teacher turned to look up at Kagome.

"Oh yes. My name is Ms. Yamata. I heard that you were coming. Well, did someone escort you here?" She stood up and faced towards me. I still have my bag and my jacket on. I really wanted to go to my locker.

"Yes, Sango Yue." I pointed to where I saw Sango sit. The teacher didn't look over to where I was pointing and only nodded. She turned away from me faced the class.

"Okay class! We have a new student here, Kagome Higurashi. You may have the seat in front of Miss. Yue." She said then sat back down in her seat. I also assumed that I wasn't supposed to do any work right now. I looked behind me and saw what Sango was working on. I raised a brow.

"I already learned this in my other school." I whispered to myself. Sango seemed to have heard me. She asked me to explain it to her and I did. When I was done explaining I sighed and looked at the clock. There was a little time left. I walked up to the teacher to ask if I could go and find my locker early and put my things away. She said that's fine. I grabbed my stuff. I told Sango where I was going and walked out the door. I looked at the row of lockers in front of me. My locker number was 413 and the numbers in front of me were in the 300's. I sighed and looked at which way was going higher. I looked and turned left. It took only 3 minutes to find my locker. I opened it with the combination on my piece of paper, and put my things and jacket in my locker. I took another look at my piece of paper and looked for my next class, which was art.

I took my drawing pad and a pencil my mother got me and closed my locker and returned to English. I walked in and sat in my seat. There was only a few more minutes left. Sango was done and sitting there bored. Then I felt a tap on shoulder. I turned around to Sango.

"What?" Wow that was kinda rude of me?

"So do you still want to see my other friends? They can guide you to your next class then after that is lunch. EVERYONE'S favorite class." I just nodded my head. The bell rang Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed out of class. Sango and I were the last ones out. We went through the crowd in the hallway. Sango kept shoving people and tugging me along with her. I can see that she was looking for her friends in a hurry. Finally we stopped when she saw them. I was in relief, my wrist was starting to turn red.

"MIROKU, INUYASHA! OVER HERE!" She practically screamed. I looked over and saw two boys heading towards us. One with black hair and a small ponytail, and had violet eyes. The other boy looked kinda hot. He had long silver hair, he also had some dog ears on top of his head. Oh how she wanted to touch them, and the color of his eyes were not normal but they were a beautiful golden color. I blushed at the thought. I didn't turn away though. I just looked straight, I'm pretty sure he didn't see me blush so it's alright.

"Hey San! What's up? Who's the newbie?" The boy with the silver hair said.

"This, Inuyasha, is Kagome Higurashi." She walked over to the boy with the small ponytail, and he put an arm around her waist.

"Kagome this my boyfriend, Miroku Hoshi. And that nuisance right there is Inuyasha Takai. And these are the guys who are going to escort you." Sango pointed them out as she said their name. Inuyasha growled when she called him nuisance. Kagome just giggled. Inuyasha looked at her, with a harsh glare.

"Now you guys have to take her with you to art, and don't do anything I wouldn't do because you both know what will happen." They both shook their heads in fear. I giggled again. Then Sango came over to my side and whispered into my ear.

"If anything happens just tell me. Especially with Miroku. He can be a pervert sometimes." She just walked away after that. I just stood there with wide eyes and stared at the two.

"Sooooo, are we going to class now?" I said awkwardly. Starting to walk, but a clawed hand stopped me and turned me around. It was Inuyasha.

"Art is actually this way." Miroku and Inuyasha laughed at me. I blushed 20 shades of red. We walked to class together, I didn't talk though I think they forgot that I was there.

"Hey Kaggs. Can I call you that? Well I am so you can't do nothing 'bout it. So why are you so quiet?" Inuyasha said. Then again maybe they didn't forget. Wait did he call me Kaggs? He did. ONLY my father called me that. I looked down all of a sudden and a tear escaped and ran down my face. Inuyasha just stared. He looked like he thought he did something bad.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Just please don't call me that name ever again. Please." I sighed, wiped my tear away and saw the class and walked ahead of them in a hurry. I walked straight to the teacher and told her what I told the English teacher and she did practically the same thing.

We didn't do much in art but free draw. It was okay, I guess. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Inuyasha and Miroku raced out of the class room and I did too just so I can meet with Sango early. I got to my locker not too many people were in the halls yet. I rushed my locker open and shoved my books in. Slammed my locker and headed for the lunch room. But I heard someone call my name.

"HEY KAGGS! WAIT UP!" I realized that was Inuyasha, and he called me the name again. I tried to ignore his calls and run as fast as I could through the frenzy crowd. But I wasn't fast enough especially when he had the speed of a demon. He ran beside me.

"Why were you running away, Kaggs?" He asked turning to look towards me. I didn't bother to look back at him. I started to slow down and walk. Inuyasha did too.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that?!?!?!" I let my anger out on him. Oh I felt like crying now at the memory of father, but I wouldn't tell him now. Maybe later when we become better friends.

"Why? What's wrong with saying it?" Ugh! He's so stubborn! I have to tell him something that will keep him at bay until I can tell them the truth. Aha!

"Well...I-I can't really tell you now. Since I don't really know you a lot. So your gonna have to wait. In the mean while, don't call me K-K-Kaggs anymore. Okay?" I couldn't even say the name myself.

"Uh yeah sure. Whatever. Kaggy." Ugh! So dense!

We arrived at the lunch room. I looked around for Sango and Miroku. Then I saw the two and immediately ran over to the two. I didn't bother to wait for Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay, so this is where I stop my story and tell you the rest but in a different way. Don't ask why I just feel like it. So, about the rest of the day it just went all crazy and I got annoyed by you know who. I had the rest of my classes. Science and Math with Sango. History and American Literature and Biology with Inuyasha and Miroku. I got really annoyed and tired of Inuyasha. Miroku only made a move on me once I slapped him and didn't tell Sango for I didn't want her mad. And I know he won't do it again or he knows I will tell Sango.

Okay, now back to the story telling the regular way......sorry for the confusion!....

**The end of the day......the walk home....**

Sango and I walked home together since we lived in the same neighborhood and the same street.

_'I just hope mother doesn't see me walking with Sango.' _I shivering now. When I looked towards my house I saw the curtain in the window move. Now I was freaking out. I was scared. I didn't want to be hit by mother. I was going to cry now. I told Sango bye and then when she disappeared into her house I ran to my house. I entered slowly. I didn't close the door behind me and walked in further. Not a sign of Jana. I set my bag down on the floor near the stairs. Just right when I set it down.....

SLAM!!!!!! (the door)

I tense up. My eyes were now watery. I don't turn around. I take a good look around the place. There were beer bottles EVERYWHERE! My tears fell down my face. I turn around to see mothers face red and angry.

"KAGOME WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVING FRIENDS?!?!?!?" She screamed in my face.

Tears were pouring down my face.

I was hesitant to answer. So Jana kicked me and I fell to the ground on my side holding my stomach.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" She kicked me again, breaking a bone in the process. I was shaking now.

"I-I a-am n-no-not a-all-owed t-o ha-ve an-y frie-nd-s." She kicked me and pulled me up by my hair this time.

"AND DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?! HUH?! NO! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITHOUT ME KNOWING DON'T YOU?! YOU NASTY SCUM!!! GO UP TO YOUR ROOM!!! AND STAY IN THERE! IF I SEE YOU WITH HER AGAIN YOUR GONNA END UP WITH MORE BROKEN BONES THAN TWO!!!!!" She punched me twice in the face, and blooded trickled down. I was all red and my face was wet with tears. I tried to get up as best as I could. But I was failing. So Jana just took me by my legs and dragged me up the stairs. Yes, she was that strong. I winced as my head bumped up and down on the steps. My brain was being affected drastically. So I lifted my head up for as long as I could.

When we reached my room she shoved me in there and closed the door and locked it. I just layed there. Helpless on the floor. My body was racking with sobs. I was shaking violently at the loss of blood. I tried my best to drag myself to the bathroom and in the tub. I turned on the hot water. It burned me, I whimpered and cried. But I had to get all the blood cleaned off of me. The rest of the night I was cleaning myself up. When I was done I still couldn't walk properly, but I can only limp. I limped to my dresser and changed. It was difficult my I did it. The rest of the night was painful as any other should be.

I knew I shouldn't have let my thoughts overcome me.

**A/N: Wow this is the longest I've written. It might not be long to you guys but for me it is. This was like 5 and ¼ of a chapter. Well anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I didn't confuse you with some of it though. If I did just tell me and I'll try to make it more simple. But, The way this works is she is the narrator in the beginning and telling you one thing about the last chapter and a little bit about the current chapter. She is telling you her memories, like a story, which is what this is. So yeah that's how this all works. But if you still don't get it email me and I'll help you understand! Okay! Thanks! Please review! **

**Loves ya, ;) **

**DiFFeRenT-froM-aLL **

**I changed my name!!! 'Cause I like this name Better! **

**4/19/09 **

**\/**

**Review!!!**


	4. What am I feeling?

InuyashaKagome Story

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.....sadly. :_( Tear Tear, Sniffle Sniffle.......okay back onto the story.

I got a question:

Do you guys like those entries where the characters talk and stuff back and forth with me and it's not really in the story but they make comments about it. At the top of the page and the bottom. Please let me know if you want me to cause I was considering it. I kinda think it's fun! Tell me the truth! Thanks and tell me if you have any suggestions for me on my writing skills! Thank you!

Chapter4: What am I feeling?

Hi, once again we meet. You already know my name but just in case your skipping ahead in the chapters I am Kagome. I will not be talking like this in every chapter just to let you know. That's all....now on with the story....oh and just to tell you I get paid an allowance every Friday because my mom doesn't want to pay for it herself.

* * *

I woke up all the pain gone. I rush to the bathroom, there were no scars on my face I lift up my shirt and there was nothing there. This was all too crazy This must have been a dream of some sort, this has never happened to me before, so why now. I just shrug it off and go change for school. I put on a blue shirt with a zebra pattern on it and a pair of black skinny jeans and some blue neon high top converse.(pics in profile.) When I reach the bottom step I see the floor covered with beer bottles. I look around and find mom nowhere in sight. Then the memory of last night comes into my head. So everything was real, but how did I heal so fast? I find a note on the counter.

_I will be leaving for a while and will be back tomorrow. I will still be watching you and I can see you right now..._

Oh no. Does this mean she can see me at school too. What if Sango, Inuyasha, or Miroku talk to me today. I will get in so much trouble.

I just threw the note away and went out side and lock the door and walked to school. Hopefully I won't see Sango walking. Then here comes Sango walking out of her house_. 'Why did I have to go and jinx it!!!!! UGH, stupid me.' _I tried to hide one side of my face with my hand. I walked a little faster, but that was not a good idea because I got ahead of her and she saw me.

"Hey Kagome!!!" I still ignored her and tried to walk even faster.

"Kagome! Wait up for me!" She was running after me! And damn was she fast!

I try to reach the farthest place away from the house, which was a small corner with a big green tree next to it, and since there were probably camera's or something on the outside AND inside of the house it was good enough for me. I ran quickly and finally reached the stop. I waited for Sango which wasn't too long of a wait.

"Kagome...why...were...you...running...away...from...me?" She heaved in and out. I just giggled at her.

"I don't know maybe for fun?" I giggled some more just to hide the nervousness. _'Great job of the save Kagome.' _I was proud of myself that I could finally do something without being called useless.

"Your mean!" Sango gave me a small playful push. I just gave her a shove back and we both giggled this time.

I just had a perfect smile while walking with Sango to school. Then she brought up this awkward subject.

"Kagome do you like anyone?" She didn't look at me.

"Well....do you like anyone?"

"Hey! I asked first!"

"Hey! Is for horses Sango. Are you a horse?" Maybe this will take her off subject.

"Oh don't go and change the subject on me missy. Now answer my question!" She stopped for a second and looked at me with eager eyes. I told her the truth.

"I honestly don't think that I like anyone in particular." My voice faded. Sango didn't say anything. I just walked away thinking about it. I shouldn't like anyone anyways, I would get in sooo much more trouble than I need in my life. Oh! And I still have to figure out how my body healed itself.

**Sometime before Sango's question......someone watching them....or in this case Kagome......**

**Normal POV:**

"This is perfect." The strange man pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times and someone picked up.

"What?!" Said an angry sounding voice.

"I found her with a girl." said the man.

"Oh really? How interesting. This 'oughta be fun. I just knew that insolent brat wouldn't listen to me! Thank you so much.....Naraku. I will give you your pay and I will be there on Sunday"

He just smiled like a mad man, which he really was, and hung up the phone.

**In school....**

The school bell for 1st period rang. Kagome went to art and sat down in a random seat. She sat there for a few minutes and saw a certain annoying someone enter the room and sit next to her, but she can't help but feel a single butterfly in her stomach every time she got near him. I don't think that it was right but yet it was.

I turned a little away from him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew it was him and so I didn't turn around. I bet he was about to tap me again until the teacher started to talk.

"Okay class today I am assigning you a project today and you will need a partner that is the opposite gender of you. Once you pick your partner, after I'm done talking, you will be assigned to go to each other house and they will pick their favorite spot in their own house and draw them. You do not have to have a perfect drawing, but I want it to be your best and NO and I repeat NO goofing off! This project is due Monday. Today is Friday so you have all weekend. Remember this is high school and you will get an immediate "0" and you fail. Now pick your partner!" She went behind her desk and sat in her seat.

I didn't get up to find a partner, but a whole bunch of girls were surrounding Inuyasha asking him to be there partner and saying things like, "I will be the best partner and give you a nice "gift"!" a slutty looking girl said. I just shook my head. Then I turn to look at him and finding the crowd of girl's dispersing. I raised an eyebrow, and Inuyasha came close to me and closer and close enough that him mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel and hear his heavy hot breath. I just started to blush and feel my stomach with rapid butterflies. Then I gasped at what he asked me. I couldn't believe he asked ME! Wait why was I so happy?

"Will you be my partner?" Inuyasha asked hearing him smirk. I also had a smirk of my own.

"Sure." When I turned to him he smashed his lips into mine.

I swear, this was the best feeling I had ever felt! It made me so happy! So you know what I did?...

I kissed back....

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Sorry for the long time for no updates! Since it's summer I'll try to update more. And yeah I got my computer fixed!!!! YAY!!!!!! I got it fixed today. Okay it was the charger and I finally got a new one. I was actually going to update it with a different computer but when I got far and I was in a typing mood. I accidentally hit the wrong button and it went to the page I was on before and it erased EVERYTHING!!! I was soooo freakin' mad! I wasn't in a writing mood anymore! So here's your chapter I know it's short but live with it! Good Night! Oh and I WILL TRY to put up a new chapter for Falling in love! Have FUN!! R&R! I finally figured out what that meant....wait does it mean read and review, right? LoL! I hope it does cause that's what I thought it was.!**

**Luvs,**

**The. Quiet. Speaks. Truth**

**Okay so it wont let me out what my name really looks like....**

**and yes I changed my name AGAIN!**

**I'll try and keep this one to be FOREVER!**

**Don't forget to.... **

** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Maybe You Should Know,but They Shouldn't

Okay yeah! I haven't updated in forever! But here I am again! Enjoy the chappy! And I am so happy! Am finally going to high school next year!

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Maybe you should know, but they shouldn't

* * *

_What happened before:_

_**In school....**_

_The school bell for 1st period rang. Kagome went to art and sat down in a random seat. She sat there for a few minutes and saw a certain annoying someone enter the room and sit next to her, but she can't help but feel a single butterfly in her stomach every time she got near him. I don't think that it was right but yet it was._

_I turned a little away from him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew it was him and so I didn't turn around. I bet he was about to tap me again until the teacher started to talk._

_"Okay class today I am assigning you a project today and you will need a partner that is the opposite gender of you. Once you pick your partner, after I'm done talking, you will be assigned to go to each other house and they will pick their favorite spot in their own house and draw them. You do not have to have a perfect drawing, but I want it to be your best and NO and I repeat NO goofing off! This project is due Monday. Today is Friday so you have all weekend. Remember this is high school and you will get an immediate "0" and you fail. Now pick your partner!" She went behind her desk and sat in her seat._

_I didn't get up to find a partner, but a whole bunch of girls were surrounding Inuyasha asking him to be there partner and saying things like, "I will be the best partner and give you a nice "gift"!" a slutty looking girl said. I just shook my head. Then I turn to look at him and finding the crowd of girl's dispersing. I raised an eyebrow, and Inuyasha came close to me and closer and close enough that him mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel and hear his heavy hot breath. I just started to blush and feel my stomach with rapid butterflies. Then I gasped at what he asked me. I couldn't believe he asked ME! Wait why was I so happy?_

_"Will you be my partner?" Inuyasha asked hearing him smirk. I also had a smirk of my own._

_"Sure." When I turned to him he smashed his lips into mine._

_I swear, this was the best feeling I had ever felt! It made me so happy! So you know what I did?..._

_I kissed back...._

* * *

**NOW:**

I rushed over to Sango to tell her what had just happened. Wait! I can't I almost forgot. No talking to friends. I got beat too bad last time. I can't so what am I going to do now? Especially since mom has been watching me. I don't know how, but I just feel someone following me.

I stop looking for Sango and just try and find my own way to lunch. I also try to ignore everyone around me.

I kept thinking why does this have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this type of life? No friends and no one who truly cares for me.

As I kept walking I suddenly hit someone. I look up and see a man he had the most evil looking eyes and very pitch black hair. I suddenly got a cold chill going up my spine. He just stood there and watched me pick up my things.

"Sorry." I mumbled got up and walked away. I didn't like the feeling of his presence. I looked back to see if he was still there. When I did I saw him standing there, watching me walk away. I immediately turn my head, creeped out.

I walk into the entrance of the cafeteria. I was still thinking about him. There was something about him that didn't make me feel safe. I tried to shake it off.

I found an empty table and just sat down. Hoping no one would come and sit next to me. The line was long so didn't bother to get my lunch now, so I just got some homework out and my mp3 and started writing.

I was looking down and my music was loud so I couldn't hear or see who was coming.

I suddenly felt a light tap on shoulder. I didn't want to look up.

I felt another tap, but this time a little harder. Still not looking.

This time the person just shook me and I had too. I took off my headphones.

"What?!" I yelled only to find out it was, obviously, Sango.

"What is with you?" She asked. I felt a little guilty, but I had to do this.

"Can you please just leave me alone? I don't want to have any friends or anyone to talk to. Please, just leave me alone." I practically begged.

"Why? I want to be your friend."

"I just can't okay. Please accept that." I turned away and put my headphones back on. I didn't even bother to try and listen to her reply. I didn't feel another tap so I just assumed she walked away. Now I just had to deal with Inuyasha. This was going to be hard since he had to come over.

I look up to see the lunch line, but I also see Sango sitting across from me. I sigh, and just put away my mp3.

I get up to go and get my lunch and come back. Sango is still there.

"Why do you keep on insisting, Sango?"

"Because I feel like you're hiding something. You're not bothering to make friends and I know that everyone wants friends so I was wondering why not you and seems so weird."

"Sango, maybe I am different."

"Well you don't seem like it. You seem to be like everyone else, but maybe a little bit nicer. You know?"

Now what was I suppose to say? Tell her why I can't have friends is practically the only option left for me.

"Sango. Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes and if you want me to after this, I will leave you alone." I started getting this gutty feeling. I know I am not suppose to tell. I will get killed if I tell, but it's the only way to get her off my back. I mean yeah I am in a serious situation, but I can't let anyone know. I am too scared of what's going to happen.

I looked around to see if anyone else is listening. I didn't seem to see anyone so I got up and went around the table to Sango. I sat down in the seat next to her and whispered in her ear.

I told her, "I can't because my mom said if I had friends she would beat me. Please don't tell anyone."

She gasped with her hand to her mouth. I turn way, grab my stuff and head out of the cafeteria. I didn't want to look back.

* * *

I headed over to my next class. (AN: I don't remember if Sango is in this class or not and I don't feel like putting anything for this class so I skipping to the end of the day)

I was actually relieved to not see Inuyasha or Sango.

I packed up my stuff and headed out of the school.

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell.

"Kagome!" I look behind me and see Sango heading towards me.

Didn't she say she was going to leave me alone? I just stood there waiting and wanting to know what she was going to say.

She finally caught up. "Kagome I really need to talk to you." I just stood there and waited.

"Maybe we should go outside and talk." She walked off and I followed her, but I wasn't aware of the other person following me.

We stopped at a beautiful sakura tree.

She was the first one to speak. "Why don't you tell anyone else?" I didn't want to be here. She wasnt't even suppose to know in the first place.

"Because I am not suppose to let anyone know. She threatened me and I didn't want to be hurt anymore." I don't why I answered.

"Kagome, what about Inuyasha and Miroku? Shouldn't you tell them?"

"Sango, Maybe only you should know, but they shouldn't." I only want to tell her.

"Well maybe I can help-"

"NO! I don't need help. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. _I _don't want to get hurt anymore." It was the truth.

"We can help!" I just shook my head.

"No, please why can't you just leave it alone." I wanted to break down. I was tired of all this.

"Because, you are my _**friend**_. Please tell me how you feel." I looked at Sango. Why couldn't I have friends? Why was Sango so nice?

"I just want to know what I did to deserve this. I have been trying to be good, and mean it wasn't my fault." I started to cry and then felt arms wrap around me from behind, but it didn't feel like Sango's. I looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha? How did you get here?"

"I followed you. Kagome, why didn't you tell us?"

"I just didn't know you guys well enough and I was tired of getting beat, plus you weren't even suppose to know." She cried even more.

"Kagome, what did you mean by, "It wasn't your fault"? Sango asked.

"I- My dad. He died when I was young and it was his birthday too. My mom had blamed it on me." I also told them the story of how he had died and how she started to beat me because of his death.

"Oh, Kagome I am so sorry." I didn't respond. Tears were streaming down my face.

_'Dad, why did you have to leave?' _I got up out of his arms, immediately missing his warmth, and walked away.

**AN: Yeaa! Finally! I haven't updated in such a long time! And I am sorry! I had problems and I got a new computer cause apparently the mother board on my other one blew up...yeahh....don't ask how, BUT I finally got my new one and I had restart. Which sucks. Haha Byee! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Forever3**

**Un-Noticable**

**(Ahem, sorry but I am once again thinking about changing my name.)**


End file.
